Life and Death (and love and birth)
by apersonthatwritesfanfic
Summary: Hey guys (and gals) this is my first SU fanfic, and first fiction overall, hope you guys like it. PS. Steven is older in this fic (19) for time-skip purposes and although I love the show I'm not very acquainted with the regular state of things, so somethings might me unnacurate to canon. This is gonna be a more realistic take on the SU lore
1. Chapter 1

You're my Strenght

Hey guys (and gals) this is my first SU fanfic, and I'm playing it safe by going with the Stevonnie ship (which I love) but If this works out I'm doing more ships (Stevidot, Lapidot and maybe some Lapiven). PS. Steven is older in this fic (19) for time-skip purposes and although I love the show I'm not very acquainted with the regular state of things, so somethings might me unnacurate to canon.

Good Readings!

 **Steven's POV**

 **Beach City**

There was a loud crashing sound when another Homeworld ship crashed, and I was too busy fending off some rubies to actually react to it, they were small but relentless and I had to keep them from fusing or I'd have some real trouble in my hands.

This had gone on for hours now, fighting more and more Homeworld gems, and I was near exhaustion when I saw Connie slash through all them in one single motion, she had been evacuating Beach City with Sadie and Mayor Dewey, being the only full human of the Cristal Gems, and as the rubies fell on the ground I looked in her eyes. Without saying anything we knew what we had to do, it was a special kind of communication that came from a bond forged by hours of training and countless battles, along with a friendship that had no limits, we always had each other backs.

I approached her and put my hand on hers, and for a split second, I remembered how beautiful she was, even covered in dirt and sweat, she still managed to be incredibly cute, but there was no time for that, not now, and then the pink glow came, and we where one.

 **Stevonnie's POV**

 **Beach City**

I opened my eyes and looked at the destruction, and it was not pretty, everything that moved was fighting and there were hundreds of gems scattered in the battlefield, both friends and foes, after all, the Crystal Gems had grown, after we rescued various kinds of oppressed gems from Homeworld, we offered them positions in the army and most of them joined our ranks, and even though we encouraged them to pursue whatever areas they wished (with some amethysts being schooled in mechanics to be in the machine support unit) most gems stuck with what they already knew, amethysts and rubies were the bulk of our infantry along with a few jaspers leading them, pearls were our supporting units that healed other gems with water from rose's fountain and we had peridots in the artillery units using giant robots and rose's cannons. I hoped that after all of this was done, they would seek out their own tastes and passions, but right now thinking about the future was not an option.

I joined the thick of the fight along with Jasper (the OG jasper) dropping down with my sword in two fused amethysts, poofing them, and bashed my way to her side, knocking down various enemies so she could easily poof them.

"Go away rose, or whatever you call yourself now, I can handle these weak bitches" She still hadn't adapted well to teamwork (though she certainly had adapted to human vocabulary) but she was indeed fine, so I changed my focus to Garnet who was taking on a full battalion of Onyxes all by herself, dealing heavy and powerful blows to every gem in front of her.

I jumped at her back, and she acknowledged me with a small nod, more stoic than ever in her full battle mode, and we continued to fight, combining her punches and my sword and shield technique to poof most of them, and although I had taken some hits and Garnet was almost collapsing from exhaustion, we managed to thin out their infantry. "Stevonnie, go find the commander and poof her, we need to end this" Garnet shouted through the noise, and I ran over to the fallen ship, seeing Sardonyx fighting a giant fused Amethyst and struggling a bit, but I had more important concerns right now.

The inside of the ship was not very different from the battlezone outside of it, our forces had swarmed it and were attacking the guards leaded by an white Agate, high-ranking quartzes that were renowned commanders and warriors, which made this fight even more important as agates had valuable information mostly given to them directly from the diamonds and also meant that this attack was really important to Homeworld, meaning that if we won this battle, there would be peace for some time, enough time to train and rescue more gems.

So I signaled to the amethyst leading the unit near to me, and they charged, taking out any additional resistance between me and the Agate until I sent her flying into an empty room with a shield bash, so I could battle her one on one, "How did you know about the attack?!" she shouted at me, after all, this was supposed to be a surprise attack and their ships were equipped with covert camouflage devices, but our spies in homeworld, Lars and the misfits, gave us that information long ago, and Peridot (who was named leader of the research and development team) built radars and targeting systems able to see them, "Call it an educated guess, now less talk and more ass-kicking"

I lunged at her with a slash, but she was fast and dodged it, hiting me with a kick that sent me backwards and summoning her weapon, a huge white claymore, and immediately attacking me with a blow from the side, which I blocked but the strength of the blow made me flinch, after that she hit me with a series of rapid blows which I barely managed to block, knowing she had the upper hand in brute force, I formed a bubble around myself and popped it immediately, which made her stagger backwards and gave me room to jump back a few meters and formulate a strategy.

I had barely managed to build a plan in my head when she resumed her attack and was able to pierce my defense with a slash in my leg, but I barely felt it in the rush of battle, and jumped back again, this time managing to get a response form the agate "Running isn't going to save you fusion" she said with contempt and proceeded to dodge my sword which I throwed at her and ended up piercing the wall of the ship, before she could react I formed a spike bubble and popped it, which instead of just vanishing, launched the spikes in all directions in the room, a new trick which I usually couldn't use because of the friendly fire to nearby allies, and pierced her leg and arm, before she blocked the rest, and while she winced from the damage I summoned two shields to use as melee weapons, and quickly closed the gap between us, engaging in hand-to-hand combat with her, using all the tecniques Garnet taught me to keep her on the defensive and going backwards, until we reached the limits of the room.

She didn't see it until it was too late and I was already sidestepped her and grabbed the sword, and rammed it through her, and before she disappeared and only her gem remained, she said something barely audible "You can't win, the diamonds have something special for yo-"

The sound of her gem hitting the ground was drowned out by the sounds of the battle still raging outside, and after I picked it and bubbled it, I felt the exhaustion and damage I got finally getting to me and I collapsed on the ground, , my vision slowly fading.


	2. Chapter 2

You're my Strenght

 **Connie's POV**

 **Beach City**

We unfused and I could see Steven unconscious in front of me, with a deep cut on his leg, he was losing blood fast and I had to get him to safety, but the only way out was through the battle raging at the front of the ship, and there was no way we could bust one of the ship walls, so I had to staunch his bleeding for now and wait until the battle died out, which shouldn't take long since we took their leader.

I take a strip of cloth from my robes and clean it with some water I brought, and make a tourniquet for his leg, those first aid lessons from Pearl sure are useful, I lay him on the wall so he can rest and I picked up the bubble with the defeated Agate to hide it, in case any hostile saw it.

I sit beside him and wait, only now realizing how tired I was, getting forcefully unfused was always horrible, there was a lingering pain in all my limbs, along with the injuries we sustained in battle, and as I was resting for a few seconds I heard I noise near the door and put my hand on Rose's sword, bracing for whoever was coming.

"You think those amethyst saw us escaping?" said a mean looking ruby with a scar on her arm.

"I hope not, we need to get to the extra ships and retreat, the battle was lost as soon as our ships began falling, Yellow Diamond won't be happy" an amethyst said as she entered the room and saw Steven on the ground and me ready for a fight, "Well lookie here, isn't that the quartz boy? And that little human he likes to fuse with, disgusting!" she said summoning her whip, with the ruby following suit.

"This little human's gonna wreck you" I said as they charged and the amethyst used her whip to try to get my sword while the ruby tried to deliver an uppercut to my jaw, but I sidestepped her and managed to hit her head with the pommel of my weapon, leaving her dazed but as I did that I felt the wounds from last battle catching up to me and the amethyst whip connecting with my back.

I howled in pain, but managed to pull her whip making her trip, and charged at her, delivering one big slash to her back and finishing her with a stab in the neck, making her poof and leaving only me and the ruby, who had recovered and was charging again, hitting me with a punch to the gut which brought me to my knees, but I delivered a slash to her ankles which crippled her leg, and managed to ram my sword trough her chest, and poof her.

As the adrenaline from the battle was slowly ending, I noticed that the noises from the battle outside had stopped, and saw a tall pale gem enter the room, I sighed in relief and collapsed, " _We won"_ was the last thing I thought before passing out.

 **Some time later**

 **At the temple**

I slowly opened my eyes before shutting them close again, the lights were too bright, but I felt a soft touch and heard a voice that always calmed me down

"Hey sleeping beauty, sleep well?" Steven said while stroking my hair

"Sure thing, apart from the numerous lacerations, slept like a baby"

"Good thing 'cause you look like one hehe, so, you saved my life, again"

"It's kinda our thing huh? So, I assume we won from your cheery attitude" I said, but Steven was always like that, and I loved that about him, even as he was growing up and taking more and more the leadership of the crystal gems, he was always cheery and optimistic.

"Yup, the troops are being healed at the farm, the enemies are being bubbled and Peridot is salvaging parts from the enemy ships and repairing any damage to the city, also, we're already interrogating that Agate we captured, and from what we gather, this was a major attack from the diamonds, meant to wipe us out, but since it didn't work, we're likely going to have some peace for a while"

"Really? That's so great, we sure need some time out from this gem stuff, you know, be normal for a while, not that I don't love doing what we do, I just need some time, and you need it too"

"I know, I know, and I was thinking that maybe we could…like… hang out? After you're better, go to the movies or get some dinner." He said while blushing a bit, we always hanged out and liked each other (you know, _that_ kind of liking) but it's been a while know that we were actually going on more romantic places like the cinema.

"Uhh yes, t-that would be nice Steven hehe" I said blushing as well, and we stood there for a bit, looking at each other, and I noticed how much he had grown, his hair was longer, shoulder length, and his cheekbones had become more adult and manly, while still round, giving him a cute but serious expression, and he was beginning to grow a beard, which I found handsome, hehehe.

"C'mon, you should eat, I made you some breakfast, WHICH I HOPE AMETHYST HAS NOT TOUCHED" He shouted the last part and I laughed as Amethyst gave a faint "Jeez little man, can't even have some food in this house". Steven helped me up and made sure I could walk before taking me to the table, where I found a stack of pancakes and some juice, which smelled great, and I saw him with a big smile as he watched me devour the food.

"Jeez, calm down girl, you're looking like Ame right now" he chuckled and I gave him a playful scowl.

"Where are the gems?" I asked noticing the empty house, which had changed, it had grown a lot, and looked like a proper army HQ with lots of maps and computers, and some metal doors in the back which were the entrance to the actual compound, with the Barracks and garages, along with the planning room and lots of new warp pads.

"Garnet is leading the search for the stragglers from the attack, Pearl is interrogating the captured captain, Bismuth is helping Peridot with the repairs, and Lapis is at the Hospital, using the fountain waters to heal our wounded, and Amethyst is making sure everything is alright here and keep drilling our soldiers, I just wanted to check on you before going to help Garnet, apparently a few Onyx units escaped yesterday, and she might run into trouble."

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, I promised her, but after that I should be free, and you need to rest anyway cutecake, so we'll go out tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" I blushed with the nickname, and even more after he kissed my cheek

"See you later, have fuuun" he said while running to the warp pad

"Will do!"

And after he went away I finished my pancakes and went to the couch to watch some tv, before drifting to sleep again.


End file.
